Le testament d'Ultear
by Fleuve d'Etoile
Summary: Les membres de la guilde fêtent leur victoire avec le reste des participants aux Grands Jeux magiques. Tout le monde est invité, y compris Lahar et Doranbolt, qui en profitent pour confier à Jellal et à Meredy un objet très précieux... Histoire en deux parties, chapitre 2 en ligne (contient du Gerza). ATTENTION spoilers (chapitre 335). N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Label SPPS
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION : Cette fanfic contient des spoilers au sujet des derniers chapitres. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant des derniers événements (à partir du chapitre 335, plus précisément), ne lisez pas cette histoire et foncez lire la fin de l'arc !**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima.**

**Note : première fanfic en français, YAY ! Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

Les membres de la guilde fêtaient avec le reste des participants aux Grands Jeux magiques la victoire des humains contre les dragons, de ceux qui se battent pour leurs amis contre ceux qui sont mus par une soif de pouvoir, du présent contre ce futur évité de justesse grâce à l'action de tous les mages présents à Crocus. Fairy Tail fêtait également sa victoire aux Jeux et même si les autres guildes n'avaient pas gagné, elles étaient heureuses de partager la joie des fées d'avoir retrouvé leur gloire d'antan. Pour l'occasion, Makarov avait utilisé une partie de la récompense pour réparer leur ancienne guilde abandonnée depuis des années, qui était plus grande que le taudis dans lequel les membres endormis pendant sept ans avaient retrouvé leurs amis, et c'était dans cette grande guilde qui avait retrouvé sa jeunesse que tous s'étaient réunis quelques jours après la fin des combats.

- Ahem.

Celui qui venait de se racler la gorge était Lahar, le membre du Conseil, qui, loin de recevoir la punition à laquelle il s'attendait après avoir fait libérer le prisonnier Cobra, avait pu se joindre à la fête. Évidemment, le chef du Conseil Magique n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il fût encore en liberté : c'étaient les Grands Mages Saints qui s'étaient opposés à son emprisonnement, clamant preuve à l'appui que sans son aide et celle de Doranbolt, la capitale du royaume aurait été rayée de la carte. Les témoignages ayant fait le reste, Doranbolt et Lahar étaient en attente de jugement, mais ne risquaient plus la prison pour complicité d'évasion.

- AHEM.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle – qui malgré sa taille, avait du mal à contenir tant de monde – se retournèrent tous vers Lahar qui se tenait debout sur l'estrade.

- Merci, dit-il. Je tenais à profiter de l'occasion pour vous remercier pour le rôle que vous avez joué il y a quelques jours. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je fais partie des personnes qui ont travaillé d'arrache-pied il y a quelques années afin d'anéantir la guilde dans laquelle je me trouve aujourd'hui.

Certains se mirent à chuchoter, rapidement interrompus par une voix qui s'éleva au beau milieu de la salle.

- Tu voulais nous anéantir ?!

- Euh... Natsu, tout le monde était au courant, tu l'as même rencontré lorsqu'il a arrêté Jell...

Lucy s'interrompit et jeta un regard furtif vers un coin de la salle, où Jellal, déguisé en Mystogan, était adossé au mur, discutant avec une jeune fille encagoulée.

- Bah, continua Natsu, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, tout ça !

- Il se remet vite...

- Donc, reprit Lahar, comme je le disais, je faisais partie des ennemis de Fairy Tail il n'y a pas si longtemps, et partager votre joie aujourd'hui est d'autant plus important pour moi que j'ai compris qui vous étiez réellement. Vous êtes experts dans l'art de la destruction – certains éclatèrent de rire dans la salle – mais vous êtes encore plus doués lorsqu'il s'agit de reconstruire, et cette guilde en est la preuve. Plus important encore, votre enthousiasme, votre vigueur et votre bonté nous ont permis de nous construire un avenir alors que tout était perdu d'avance. Certaines personnes ont également pu réécrire leur propre histoire grâce à vous tous, que vous soyez membres de Fairy Tail ou pas, mais aussi grâce à une personne qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Lahar marqua un temps de pause durant lequel certains membres de la guilde qui savaient de qui il parlait baissèrent la tête. La jeune fille encagoulée qui discutait avec Jellal eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne discuterai pas des actions de cette personne. Tout ce que je dirai, c'est que son aide a été aussi précieuse que la vôtre durant la bataille. Elle a sauvé la vie de beaucoup d'entre vous, sans que vous ne le sachiez, et malheureusement sans qu'elle-même ne le sache. Je n'honorerai pas sa mémoire au nom du Conseil, car ce dernier a refusé de la réhabiliter, mais je le ferai en mon nom.

La jeune fille encagoulée se tourna vers l'estrade, tandis que quelques uns, à commencer par Gray, Juvia et Lyon, sourirent en la mémoire de celle qui avait voulu sacrifier sa vie pour des personnes qui l'auraient sans doute traitée comme la pire des criminelles.

- Ultear Milkovitch se considérait comme une sorcière, une pécheresse. Souvenons-nous d'elle comme l'ange-gardien de nos vies, de notre avenir, et levons un verre à sa mémoire !

Les mages levèrent un toast. La plupart ignoraient en l'honneur de qui ils le faisaient, mais tous le firent de bon cœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lahar se dirigea vers Jellal, suivi de Doranbolt.

- Je savais que vous finiriez par revenir vers moi, dit Jellal dès qu'il fut rejoint par les deux hommes.

La jeune fille commença à s'éloigner discrètement mais Doranbolt posa sa main sur la sienne pour la retenir.

- Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il. Nous ne suivons plus les ordres du Conseil, de toute façon.

- J'ai des documents en ma possession, expliqua Lahar. _Un_ document, pour être plus précis. Le testament d'Ultear.

- Nous estimions qu'il était important que vous soyez les premiers à l'ouvrir, ajouta Doranbolt en regardant la jeune fille, parvenant à distinguer ses traits assombris par le chagrin malgré la capuche qui obscurcissait son visage. Surtout vous, Meredy.

Meredy eut un tremblement imperceptible lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom.

- Après la bataille, continua Lahar, certains membres du Conseil se sont rendus sur les lieux pour rédiger un rapport et relever des preuves. Nous avions alors caché le corps d'Ultear, mais Jellal le sait déjà puisqu'il était avec moi pour le faire.

Jellal hocha la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dessus, dit-il à l'intention de Meredy avec un regard d'excuse.

Meredy ne répondit pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient d'Ultear depuis que Jellal lui avait annoncé sa mort. Dès que quelqu'un abordait le sujet, elle fermait son esprit, refusant d'y penser en présence des autres, préférant réserver son chagrin aux moments où elle était seule. Cependant, elle écoutait cette fois avec une attention particulière, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Et je ne voulais pas que le Conseil puisse faire des... des expériences sur son corps, elle en avait déjà suffisamment subi étant enfant, continua Jellal.

Meredy le regarda d'un air étonné.

Dire que Jellal était de nature réservée était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas flanché en apprenant que l'île sur laquelle se trouvait Erza avait été détruite par le souffle d'un dragon. Lorsqu'il sut que tous les membres de Fairy Tail avaient miraculeusement refait surface, et quand Ultear avait proposé d'aller à leur rencontre, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer d'un air absent. Et quand il annonça à Meredy pour Ultear et qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures à pleurer, il était simplement resté là, le visage totalement fermé, attendant que ses larmes arrêtent de couler.

Par conséquent, le voir exprimer une émotion liée à la perte d'Ultear – un mélange d'indignation et de tristesse teintée de remord – était assez dérangeant, d'autant qu'il montrait cette « faiblesse » en présence de deux étrangers qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, étaient à classer du côté des ennemis.

- Malgré ces précautions, dit Doranbolt, arrachant Meredy à ses pensées, le Conseil est apparemment tombé sur l'un de ses effets personnels, sa cape. Et à l'intérieur se trouvait son testament. Je l'ai appris alors qu'on attendait d'être interrogés, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu de mal à retrouver sa cape – il la sortit d'une poche et la tendit à Meredy – ni le testament.

Meredy prit la cape et la serra contre elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- Quant au testament, j'en ai parlé à maître Makarov et il a tout de suite accepté de nous prêter une salle pour que nous puissions l'ouvrir en privé. Enfin, que _vous_ puissiez l'ouvrir.

Lahar se tourna vers Makarov qui buvait avec les autres maîtres de guilde, et ce dernier hocha la tête. Les deux (ex-)membres du Conseil se dirigèrent vers une porte située à quelques mètres de là et les deux autres le suivirent sans un mot. Lahar leur donna un petit sac de velours dans lequel se trouvait ce qui semblait être une boule, et leur ouvrit la porte, les laissant entrer seuls tandis que lui et son acolyte attendaient dehors.

La salle dans laquelle ils venaient de s'introduire était spacieuse. Le regard de Meredy s'attarda sur les nombreux objets qui s'amoncelaient dans un coin, principalement des tonneaux et quelques planches de bois. Des bannières portant l'emblème de Fairy Tail, mangées aux mites, étaient accrochées aux quatre murs, et au centre trônait une grande table entourée de plusieurs chaises, recouverte d'une nappe portant elle aussi l'emblème de la guilde. L'endroit avait de toute évidence échappé au grand nettoyage, et servait peut-être de débarras en attendant d'être remis à neuf, mais malgré la poussière et les insectes qui avaient attaqué les tissus, elle pouvait voir que cette salle avait résisté aux assauts du temps et aux attaques des nombreux ennemis de la guilde, notamment Twilight Ogre, qui les avaient contraints à s'installer à l'extérieur de la ville.

Jellal s'installa à la table, toujours silencieux, et Meredy s'empressa de le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le sac de velours et en sortit ce qu'il contenait, Meredy ne put retenir un sourire : il s'agissait d'une des sphères, semblables à une boule de cristal d'une couleur à mi-chemin entre le vert et le gris, qui étaient la marque de fabrique d'Ultear. Meredy ne pensait pas qu'elle reverrait un jour cet objet magique. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Jellal et vit qu'il souriait également.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre dans le sac, dit-il simplement, mais Meredy s'en doutait : Ultear n'aurait jamais laissé un simple bout de papier renfermer quelque chose d'aussi important que ses dernières volontés.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis reportèrent leur attention sur la sphère qui, malgré sa forme ronde, restait immobile sur la table. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent d'activer la magie que contenait la sphère, sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre, ni comment avoir accès aux secrets qu'elle renfermait. Ils approchèrent chacun une main et laissèrent dégager un peu de puissance magique, puis attendirent.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la sphère changea de couleur, passant du gris-vert qui leur était familier à un bleu éclatant, et un rayon de lumière blanche s'échappa par-dessus et s'élargit pour former un grand cône. En l'observant de plus près, Jellal et Meredy virent qu'à l'intérieur du cône de lumière se formaient des images, tels des hologrammes. Retenant un cri, Meredy comprit que la forme qui commençait à apparaître était celle d'Ultear.

- Bonjour, dit Ultear en souriant.

Sa voix, puissance tout en étant douce, retentissait à l'intérieur de leurs crânes. Inquiet, Jellal regarda la porte, s'attendant à voir surgir quelqu'un malgré l'assurance que Lahar et Doranbolt montaient la garde à l'entrée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de baisser la voix dès qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux et l'idée que d'autres personnes puissent entendre celle d'Ultear avait par réflexe réveillé en lui une crainte d'être découverts. Cependant, il comprit vite que cette magie leur permettait sans doute d'être les seuls à l'entendre.

- Si vous voyez ceci, cela signifie que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'espère que ma mort aura été utile à quelqu'un dans ce cas. Mais si je suis morte d'indigestion à cause de ta cuisine, Jellal, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et je te préviens, si tu prépares à Meredy une de tes soupes de baies bouillies qui sont, selon toi, très efficaces pour augmenter la puissance magique, je trouverai un moyen pour t'étouffer dans ton sommeil !

L'image d'Ultear se prit la tête dans la main, exaspérée, et soupira. Meredy et Jellal éclatèrent de rire.

- Bref. On n'est pas là pour ça, continua-t-elle. Apparemment, donc, je suis morte. J'ai créé ce testament de manière à ce qu'il se révèle uniquement à vous. J'espère que mon stratagème aura marché, je ne tiens pas à ce que le Conseil tombe dessus. Du moins, pas sans votre accord.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'on autorise le Conseil à... commença Meredy, pensive.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir quittés, reprit Ultear, mais mon vœu le plus cher serait que vous arriviez à vivre en laissant Crime Sorcière derrière vous. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'ai continué à agir de manière égoïste et j'ai créé cette guilde pour moi avant tout. La sorcière, c'est moi. Le crime, c'est moi qui l'ai commis. Je vous ai entraînés là-dedans, je suis la seule raison de votre statut de fugitif. Vous le saviez déjà mais vous ne l'aviez jamais vu de vos yeux, alors en voici la preuve.

Le visage d'Ultear s'effaça pour laisser place à une scène que Jellal connaissait, mais que Meredy découvrait pour la première fois.

Attaché à un poteau, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus et portant un tatouage sur le côté droit de son visage était torturé. Il recevait régulièrement des décharges et son corps se crispait sous la douleur et s'affaissait, uniquement retenu par des cordes au niveau des bras, dès que les décharges s'interrompaient. Ses tortionnaires, un grand maigre et un petit gros dont on ne voyait pas le visage, étaient secoués de rires. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers eux. Son visage arborait une expression de défi teintée de dégoût, et les tortionnaires l'attaquèrent de plus belle, bien moins hilares qu'avant.

Cette scène fut remplacée par l'image d'une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et au sourire malfaisant. Elle chuchotait des mots à une boule semblable à celle qu'ils avaient devant eux, et observait le jeune garçon qui se transformait, son expression désespérée se muant progressivement en celle qui pouvait se lire sur son propre visage.

La scène suivante créa une tension dans la posture du Jellal adulte qui était assis à côté de Meredy. Il se voyait, pas plus âgé que dans les images précédentes, menacer une enfant aux cheveux roux qui avait un bandage sur un œil. La fille pleurait, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il la souleva d'une main en la prenant par le cou avant de la lancer du haut d'une falaise. La fille atterrit lourdement plusieurs mètres plus bas, secouée de sanglots, et derrière elle se cachait la même brune à l'expression diabolique que tout à l'heure. De nouveau, elle chuchotait des instructions à sa sphère, dans laquelle on pouvait voir Jellal parler à la fille aux cheveux roux. Les mots du jeune Jellal, qui la menaçait de s'en prendre à ses amis si elle ne partait pas, faisaient écho à ceux que la petite brune adressait à sa sphère.

Les images suivantes montraient un Jellal plus âgé mais encore bien jeune, avec la petite fille qui avait alors grandi pour devenir une magnifique jeune femme. Les deux se trouvaient dans une salle éclairée, à la décoration somptueuse. Meredy pouvait les entendre fêter une victoire. Ils avaient apparemment réussi à s'introduire dans le Conseil Magique en toute légalité, et promettaient de le détruire de l'intérieur. Le jeune Jellal s'installa derrière un bureau et la jeune Ultear quitta la salle. Elle resta près de la porte, sortit une sphère magique, et après tant d'années, se prêta au même rituel qui consistait à lui chuchoter des instructions. La sphère montrait tantôt le Jellal qui se trouvait derrière la porte, installé à son bureau, tantôt un autre, une cagoule sur la tête, qui trônait sur une grande chaise dans une salle sombre.

Ultear disparut au bout de quelques secondes pour réapparaître au milieu de la place d'un village, face à deux hommes qui semblaient l'attendre. L'un d'eux mangeait une glace. Brun à la peau très pâle, il était aussi large que haut. Le second était plus petit et plus mince. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et lui descendaient jusqu'aux reins, mais son trait le plus caractéristique était ses yeux, rouges, aux pupilles en spirale.

Le décor de la scène changea : ils se trouvaient à présent à l'intérieur d'une maison et semblaient chercher quelque chose. Le brun souleva une table sous laquelle se cachaient un homme blond, une femme aux cheveux roses et une toute petite fille, aux cheveux roses également.

Si Meredy avait réussi à retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle reconnut ses anciens camarades de Grimoire Heart, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler en devinant que cet homme et cette femme étaient ses parents, que cette maison dans laquelle se trouvait Ultear, son ange-gardien, et qui allait être détruite par cette dernière d'un instant à l'autre, était celle dans laquelle elle avait vécu les premières années de sa vie. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle serra très fort la cape d'Ultear, qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux, aussi fort que la femme serrait sa petite fille, la cachant au creux de ses bras pour l'empêcher de voir les intrus lui prendre sauvagement la vie, à elle et à son père. La femme, déjà inconsciente, s'écroula sur la petite fille dans une dernière tentative pour la protéger. Les deux hommes quittèrent la maison, suivis par Ultear qui, avant de passer le pas de la porte, se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer son travail. Une haine indescriptible se lit sur son visage lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la petite fille qui ne bougeait plus, coincée sous le corps de sa mère qui avait donné sa vie pour la protéger, en vain.

En vain ? Pas vraiment, de toute évidence, puisque dans la scène suivante, Ultear trouva cette même petite fille, immobile au milieu des décombres, criant et pleurant, ne se souciant apparemment pas d'être découverte par les ennemis. Le visage d'Ultear était déformé par la même haine qui pouvait s'y lire quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'apprêtait à la tuer de la même manière que ses parents lorsque la fille la remarqua. Puis, pour une raison inconnue, l'expression d'Ultear s'adoucit.

Encore une fois, l'image disparut pour laisser place à une autre. Cette fois-ci, Ultear tenait la petite fille par la main et parlait à un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe longs et argentés. L'homme semblait fébrile, et la petite fille tremblait de tout son corps, seule Ultear restait calme. Au bout de quelques instants, l'homme se calma et hocha la tête. Il fit signe à la petite fille de s'approcher et celle-ci, encouragée par Ultear, se laissa faire. La Meredy d'aujourd'hui entendit son ancien maître marmonner quelque chose à propos du pouvoir des sentiments, et le vit sourire en se penchant vers la fille. Puis il la laissa partir se réfugier dans les bras d'Ultear, qui gardait un visage fermé.

La scène suivante était la première qui évoquait réellement quelque chose pour Meredy. Elle se revoyait, plus âgée, attaquer un groupe de mages. Ultear se tenait derrière elle, immobile, refusant de l'aider. Mais Meredy n'avait pas besoin d'aide : en quelques instants, elle avait anéanti les cinq mages. Lorsqu'elle les vit par terre, inconscients, elle baissa les yeux. Puis, un peu effrayée, elle se retourna pour faire face à Ultear. Cette dernière hocha la tête au bout de quelques secondes et Meredy lui fit un grand sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparut de l'image, ne laissant que Ultear et les mages qui commençaient à reprendre conscience. La jeune femme, le visage toujours fermé, fit un grand geste de la main et le groupe d'hommes à terre se transforma progressivement en une statue de glace informe, qui se craquela et finit par exploser. Elle s'en alla sans se retourner.

Enfin, l'image disparut une nouvelle fois, et le visage d'Ultear, celle qu'ils avaient connue et avec qui ils avaient vécu ces dernières années, réapparut.

- Après avoir vu ces images, dit-elle, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus avoir affaire à moi. Vous devez me détester, à présent, et je le comprends : croyez-moi, je me déteste encore plus.

Meredy reniflait bruyamment, s'accrochant désespérément à la cape d'Ultear, tandis que le visage de Jellal exprimait une profonde tristesse.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis désolée de vous avoir quittés, mais d'un autre côté, j'espère sincèrement être la première à partir. Vous ne méritez pas la vie que je vous ai imposée. Si je le pouvais, je recommencerais tout, mais je suis encore trop faible pour le faire. Un jour, j'aurai peut-être assez de magie en moi pour tout effacer. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Meredy, je ne prétends plus me racheter en me créant une nouvelle vie dénuée de péchés. Je suis... ma cause est perdue. Je tenterai jusqu'à la fin d'effacer toute la douleur que mes actions vous ont infligée, même si je sais que je n'y parviendrai jamais vraiment. La seule manière, la manière la plus juste de le faire, était de fonder cette guilde. Pour toi, Jellal, c'était dans le but d'apaiser cette souffrance qui s'est emparée de toi dès l'instant où tu as su ce que tu avais fait sous mon influence. Je connais cette souffrance. Je la ressens tous les jours, et je l'accepte. Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas la ressentir. Si je n'ai pas droit à ce bonheur que, bien malgré moi, je ressens tous les jours que je passe en votre compagnie, toi, tu le refuses catégoriquement alors que tu n'as rien fait qui n'était pas guidé par mon esprit malfaisant.

Elle marqua un temps de pause, et inspira profondément.

- Et toi, Meredy... Laquelle de mes actions est-elle la plus condamnable ? La manipulation de l'esprit de Jellal, le privant de son libre-arbitre pendant des années, l'empêchant, lui et de nombreux autres enfants, de trouver le bonheur auquel ils avaient droit après avoir goûté à la torture et à l'esclavage ? Ou le fait d'avoir fait de toi, celle qui comptait le plus, une réplique de ma personne malfaisante, simplement par amour pour moi ? Aujourd'hui encore, je ne le sais pas. Dieu merci, les ténèbres ne se sont pas totalement emparées de toi. Je le sais, puisque ton cœur était assez pur pour pardonner une sorcière comme moi. J'ai dit que j'avais créé Crime Sorcière par égoïsme. Cette guilde me ressemble, elle est destinée à me permettre de me racheter, du moins, d'essayer. Mais c'était aussi pour vous : vous êtes mon péché, ce qui a fait de moi une sorcière, et je voulais que vous fassiez aussi partie de ma rédemption. Je vous devais bien cela. Oubliez ce que vous avez été par le passé. Ce que vous étiez à l'époque, c'était moi. Et si je suis restée la même, vous, en revanche, vous devez uniquement vous souvenir de ce que vous avez fait ces dernières années. Jellal, Meredy, vous êtes bons. Alors, continuez à avancer la tête haute !

Les deux avaient à présent des larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues, mais un immense sourire illuminait leurs visages.

- Toi, Jellal. Je sais que tu ne penses pas mériter le bonheur. Mais bon sang, il n'attend que toi, _elle_ n'attend que toi ! Cours vers elle, garde-la près de toi. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle, et tu comprendras vite à quel point tu as été stupide d'attendre si longtemps.

Jellal émit un bruit d'indignation.

- Et toi, Meredy, ma douce et tendre Meredy. Si je suis partie, la meilleure chose que je puisse te souhaiter, c'est de m'oublier, et de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que je t'ai aimée. Tu n'avais que moi il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais à présent, quoique tu penses, tu es entourée. Trouve ton bonheur parmi les gens qui t'aideront, qui te sont chers. Je t'ai observée, tu as changé, tu n'auras aucun mal à le faire.

Ultear sourit, des larmes au coin des yeux.

- Me voici là, ne sachant pas si je vais mourir, comment ou quand cela arrivera, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse à l'idée de vous délivrer de ces souffrances. Je vous propose un marché : prenez ce testament et rendez-le aux autorités compétentes. Il contient des preuves, pas seulement ces images que vous avez vues tout à l'heure : il y a de nombreux autres éléments qui pourraient vous être utiles. Comme vous le savez, nous avons passé plusieurs années à regrouper des informations sur les guildes noires, notamment Tartaros. Je me suis débrouillée pour tout garder à un endroit, et la clé qui permettra au Conseil de trouver ces indices est également celle qui vous mènera à la liberté. Sans oublier que ce testament porte la preuve que je suis la seule derrière vos actions...

Elle s'interrompit, regardant soudain derrière elle. Jellal et Meredy retinrent leur souffle.

- Meredy ? dit Ultear.

La Meredy qui se trouvait assise à cette table, dans une des salles de la guilde Fairy Tail, allait répondre lorsqu'elle se vit dans la sphère, derrière Ultear, le regard troublé.

- Ul ? dit la Meredy de la sphère d'une voix ensommeillée. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Ultear.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, rappelle-toi que demain, c'est le début des Grands Jeux magiques.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Bonne nuit, Meredy.

Meredy bailla et lui adressa un sourire.

- Bonne nuit, Ul.

Ultear attendit quelques instants puis s'adressa à nouveau à Jellal et à la Meredy du présent.

- Comme je le disais, reprit-elle, vous avez à présent en votre possession des documents qui intéresseront sûrement le Conseil. À vous de choisir : vous pouvez continuer de combattre le mal dans l'ombre et garder ces documents pour vous – de toute façon, il n'y a rien dans ces indices que vous ne sachiez déjà. Ou alors, vous pouvez échanger ces informations, ainsi que celles qui pourront vous disculper, contre votre liberté. Rien ne vous empêchera de continuer ce que nous avons commencé. Seulement, vous pourrez enfin le faire en plein jour, sans vivre dans la peur. Pour mon bien, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi, vous n'auriez jamais accepté de le faire car de nous trois, je suis la seule qui ne mérite pas d'être pardonnée. Mais maintenant que je suis morte, plus rien ne vous retient.

Son sourire ne la quitta pas quand elle prononça ces mots, mais Meredy eut un pincement au cœur.

- En échange, je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose. J'aimerais être incinérée, et que mes cendres soient dispersées dans l'océan. Inutile que je vous dise pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu. Et maintenant, vivez comme vous n'auriez jamais pu vivre. Vivez pour prendre votre revanche sur le passé, que votre existence soit illuminée autant que la mienne était plongée dans les ténèbres. Vivez pour moi, si vous le voulez bien. Mais vivez surtout pour vous. Et n'oubliez pas que grâce à vous, une pauvre sorcière a pu faire l'expérience de merveilleux sentiments et croire en la rédemption. Si vous avez pu faire ça, plus rien ne peut vous arrêter.

Le cône de lumière disparut, laissant l'écho de la voix d'Ultear suspendu dans les airs. Meredy et Jellal ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, à contempler la sphère qui avait retrouvé sa couleur gris-vert. Ils savaient que dès qu'ils la quitteraient des yeux pour se diriger vers la porte, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à l'égard de leur défunte coéquipière étaient indescriptibles. Malgré les images qui avaient apporté, encore une fois, la preuve qu'elle avait forgé ce qu'ils étaient à présent, ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils étaient certes fugitifs, et ne pouvaient pas se montrer en public. Beaucoup de choses leur étaient interdites, des choses simples que les personnes normales faisaient sans y penser, mais cette normalité n'était pas ce à quoi ils aspiraient. Plutôt que de vivre ce statut de fugitif avec réticence, ils avaient appris à accepter que rien ne serait jamais normal ni facile, et à apprécier ce qu'ils avaient.

Non, ils ne la détesteraient jamais. Oui, elle était la principale raison pour laquelle ils faisaient partie d'une guilde noire, à combattre le mal sans que les personnes vivant dans la lumière ne sachent quels sacrifices ils avaient fait pour qu'ils puissent continuer de vivre. Mais plus que tout, elle était la seule raison qui faisait de cette vie de fugitifs une existence qu'ils prenaient plaisir à traverser.

- Elle va me manquer, dit simplement Meredy.

Mais pour respecter ses dernières volontés, ils allaient quitter cette vie et embrasser le futur plein de promesses qu'Ultear désirait pour eux.

* * *

**Enfin ma première histoire en français !**

Ayant toujours écrit des fanfic sur Fairy Tail en anglais, car cela me semblait plus naturel puisque j'ai découvert et continué le manga et l'anime en français, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'écrire dans sa langue maternelle était bien plus agréable et facile. Résultat : je me suis laissée entraînée et ai fini par pondre près de dix pages sur Ultear, alors que j'avais commencé à écrire avec à l'esprit l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'une fanfic sur... le couple Lisanna/Laxus, eh oui... J'ai voulu faire une petite partie sur l'hommage rendu à Ultear et voilà ce que ça a donné : une histoire qui a pris une toute autre direction, mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir réussi à la finir ^^

Petite précision ceci dit : j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'en faire un oneshot ou une fiction sur plusieurs chapitres, mais vu la longueur totale (près de 7000 mots) et étant donné que je pouvais couper l'histoire en deux parties, j'ai fini par opter pour la deuxième solution alors que j'avais au début l'intention d'en faire un oneshot. Je posterai le chapitre suivant (qui est plus court) dans peu de temps, et ce sera le dernier, car j'ai déjà d'autres projets en cours. Si l'expérience s'avère concluante et que vous aimez mon histoire, j'aimerais bien traduire en français une ou deux autres de mes histoires.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (fautes d'orthographe, d'inattention, longueurs inutiles ou redondances - pour lesquelles je m'excuse d'avance) et surtout, à me dire si vous avez aimé l'histoire dans l'ensemble et si vous voulez voir comment Meredy et Jellal vont se débrouiller pour respecter les dernières volontés d'Ultear !

EDIT : je me suis rendu compte qu'il était impossible d'utiliser les points-virgules, j'ai dû les remplacer par des points puisqu'ils ne s'affichaient pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sans plus attendre, voici la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Il s'agit plus d'un épilogue que d'un deuxième chapitre, et la scène est bien plus légère que ce que j'ai écrit précédemment ! Spéciale dédicace à tous les amoureux du Jerza/Gerza ^^**

* * *

- Tu sais où est Meredy ? Je ne l'ai pas vue ces derniers jours, je me demande si elle va bien.

Jellal et Erza étaient assis à une table dans la guilde nouvellement rénovée. Erza mangeait silencieusement un fraisier en fixant son ami d'enfance.

- Que... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jellal en rougissant, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Jellal savait à quoi elle faisait référence. Depuis quelques semaines, il venait régulièrement leur rendre visite à la guilde. La plupart des autres membres avaient déjà fait sa connaissance, et seuls quelques uns étaient au courant du passé qui l'unissait à Erza. Les plus âgés s'étaient étonnés de voir un ancien membre des dix Mages Saints, qui plus est un ancien criminel, se balader dans leur guilde comme si de rien n'était, mais ils s'y étaient vite habitués : après tout, ils avaient par le passé accepté d'accueillir dans leurs rangs d'anciens ennemis de la guilde, notamment Gajeel, qui était allé jusqu'à la détruire. Plus récemment, ils voyaient de plus en plus souvent Sting et Rogue traîner dans leur quartier général en prétextant que leurs Exceeds voulaient faire plus ample connaissance avec ceux des Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail, bien que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils les rejoignent officiellement dans peu de temps.

Oui, peu de gens s'étonnaient de voir Jellal, anciennement Mystogan durant les Jeux, passer le pas de la porte, se diriger vers le bar, commander à boire et à manger – un thé glacé pour lui, un fraisier pour Erza – et s'installer à sa place habituelle en attendant d'être rejoint par la mage en armure aux cheveux flamboyants. Alors, pourquoi Erza, qui savait depuis bien plus longtemps que le reste qu'il ne faisait plus partie des ennemis, n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à sa présence ?

- Il faudra bien t'y faire, marmonna Jellal.

Erza haussa un sourcil. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui répondre ainsi, et elle ne tenait pas à ce que les autres membres de la guilde prennent exemple sur lui. Jellal interpréta mal son mécontentement.

- Mais je ne porterai plus d'uniforme, si ça te dérange autant, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Erza rougit violemment.

- C'est... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Non, c'est, euh... c'est moi qui ai mal compris, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Autour d'eux, nombreux étaient ceux qui observaient la scène, mais personne n'osait faire de remarque : voir Erza perdre la face était jouissif, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne réduirait pas en miettes quiconque oserait parler, critiquer, voire encourager le couple.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, je sais que tu as été lavé de tout soupçon, et je suis... dire que je suis simplement heureuse que tu ne sois plus un fugitif est bien en-dessous de la vérité. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a poussé le Conseil à te confier le poste de chef de la division anti mages noirs.

- Crois-moi, j'étais aussi étonné que toi. Mais c'était l'une des conditions pour que Meredy et moi soyons libres. Je pense qu'ils ont eu vent de ce que nous avions accomplis sous la bannière de Crime Sorcière. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à les convaincre de laisser Meredy choisir.

Erza sourit.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécie. Elle est bien plus heureuse ici et à mon avis, elle est faite pour la vie à Fairy Tail. Je l'avais déjà compris la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, mais je pense que son potentiel s'est développé grâce à Ultear – et à toi aussi, bien sûr.

Jellal eut un sourire triste et regarda au loin. Il espérait qu'Ultear savait à quel point son existence avait été précieuse. Puis il se retourna vers Erza, qui l'observait encore.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la regardait intensément, hésitant à parler.

- C'est à propos d'un mage noir, d'une guilde ? Si tu as des informations que tu ne dois pas divulguer, je comprendrai, mais si ça met en danger la vie de mes amis...

- Non, ce n'est rien de tout cela, dit-il.

Il se mit à transpirer et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Jépaficée.

- Quoi ?

Il se racla la gorge et reprit ses esprits.

- Je... je t'ai menti. Je n'ai pas de fiancée.

Erza le regarda un instant, étonnée, puis éclata de rire, attirant le regard des rares personnes qui s'étaient désintéressées de leur conversation. Jellal, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé : il avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, mais il était bien loin d'imaginer qu'Erza aurait une telle réaction.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle entre deux rires, mais je le savais depuis longtemps, je rigole uniquement parce que je suis soulagée.

- Soulagée ?

- Oui, je me demandais ce qui t'amenait si souvent à la guilde. Je sentais bien que tu avais quelque chose à me dire... Je croyais que c'était grave, j'étais un peu inquiète.

Elle avait arrêté de rire et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. S'il lui annonçait qu'il n'avait pas de fiancé, cela voulait dire que.. ?

Jellal inspira profondément, puis se leva de sa chaise. Étonnée, Erza lui prit le bras sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu t'en vas ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

Le cœur de Jellal eut un raté. Il avait mis du temps à se décider, et passer à la deuxième phase de son plan était au-dessus de ses forces pour l'instant. Il se disait qu'il fallait avancer en douceur.

Il baissa les yeux vers Erza et vit qu'elle avait l'air mécontent. D'un coup sec, elle lui tira le bras et le força à se rasseoir. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle continua à déguster son fraisier.

- Ceci est un rendez-vous, dit-elle d'un ton ferme, bien que ses joues qui étaient aussi écarlates que sa chevelure la trahissaient.

Jellal acquiesça en souriant : se laisser guider avait parfois du bon. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, évitant le regard de l'autre, les deux arborant un petit sourire qu'ils désiraient cacher à l'autre.

- Pour répondre à ta question, finit-elle par dire au bout de plusieurs minutes, Meredy est partie en mission avec Juvia. Ces deux-là sont inséparables, ces derniers temps. Elles ne devraient pas tarder...

Erza ne put finir sa phrase, car un Jellal au regard étrangement déterminé s'était baissé vers elle, tout près de son visage. Il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu avais une miette, dit-il simplement.

Il se leva une nouvelle fois.

- Ce rendez-vous était très agréable, ajouta-t-il, j'ai hâte d'être au prochain.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis qu'Erza était immobile, les yeux grand ouverts, sa main tenant la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Incapable de bouger, elle fixa le dos de Jellal qui s'éloignait.

Ce dernier croisa Meredy et Juvia qui rentraient de toute évidence de mission.

- Oh, Jellal, tu pars maintenant ? dit Meredy en le voyant.

- Le travail m'attend, marmonna-t-il.

Meredy s'arrêta en voyant son visage cramoisi. Elle allait lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais il s'était empressé de partir sans demander son reste.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? dit-elle d'un air mécontent à Juvia.

Mais la mage aux cheveux bleus était déjà partie rejoindre son Gray-sama dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans la foule. Meredy soupira et se dirigea vers la table occupée par Erza.

- Il... miette... fraisier... il... miette... fraisier... il... miette... répétait cette dernière.

- Hein ?

- Il... il a mangé une miette de mon fraisier... Sans ma permission, en plus...

Erza se leva d'un bond. Meredy dut s'écarter pour la laisser passer et, telle une une furie, l'ouragan flamboyant se précipita vers la sortie.

- JE VAIS LE TUER !

Meredy observa la traînée de poussière laissée par le passage d'Erza en s'inquiétant un peu pour Jellal. Puis, habituée à ce genre de scène – elle avait rejoint la guilde depuis deux mois et c'était son lot quotidien –, elle chercha du regard une table à laquelle s'asseoir sans que la personne qui y était ne décide de partir à la chasse dès le moment où elle s'y installerait. Son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes familières vers lesquelles elle se dirigea.

- Bonjour Wendy ! dit Meredy avec un grand sourire.

- Meredy-san ! Tu es déjà rentrée de mission ? Où est Juvia-san ?

Sans un mot, Meredy lui montra Juvia du doigt. Cette dernière serrait Gray dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Wendy eut un rire nerveux.

- Apparemment, depuis les Jeux, elle a beaucoup plus confiance en elle et n'hésite pas à faire des démonstrations d'affection qui peuvent aller très loin...

Meredy songea en rigolant qu'Ultear serait contente de voir Gray dans cette position. Tout bien réfléchi, elle n'hésiterait pas à se moquer de lui.

- Meredy-san, regarde ! Mest-san était en train de me montrer un tour de magie, dit la jeune Dragon Slayer.

- Mest ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, marmonna Doranbolt, le membre du Conseil - toujours actif car lui et Lahar avaient pu garder leur poste -, qui était attablé avec elle. Mest n'était que mon nom d'emprunt.

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler Ul, « Ul » était le nom de ma mère._

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Meredy sourit au souvenir que lui évoquait cette conversation. Elle observa Wendy. Elle aimait beaucoup la plus jeune des Dragon Slayer. Si ce n'était pas pour les sept années durant lesquelles certains membres de Fairy Tail avaient été endormis, elles auraient sans doute le même âge, mais Meredy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer comme sa petite sœur, et Wendy était celle avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux, mis à part Juvia. C'était donc tout naturellement que la mage au cheveux roses l'avait prise sous son aile, peut-être pour honorer la mémoire de celle qui, quelques années auparavant, avait fait de même pour elle.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas Wendy qui l'avait attirée à cette table, ce jour-là.

- Doranbolt, commença Meredy, je voulais vous remercier.

Il la regarda d'un air étonné avant de comprendre qu'elle faisait référence au testament d'Ultear. Il balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de la main.

- Je n'ai fait que ce qui était le plus juste. Je ne savais pas dans quelles circonstances Ultear avait pris part au combat mais j'avais eu vent de ce que vous avez accompli ces dernières années, tous les trois. Une combattante de son envergure méritait mieux que ça, je ne voulais pas que le Conseil puisse faire ce qu'il voulait de ces objets.

Meredy s'installa à la table.

- Ils n'ont jamais découvert que vous les aviez pris ?

Ils n'avaient pas gardé le testament, puisqu'Ultear voulait de toute façon qu'il finisse aux mains du Conseil. Il ne restait plus qu'à organiser des négociations à distance qui forceraient le Conseil à leur faire confiance, à elle et à Jellal, sans les mettre en danger.

- On a pu rendre le testament à temps sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Quant à la cape...

- Justement. Je voulais aussi vous rendre ceci.

Elle lui tendit un bout de tissu roulé en boule qu'elle avait sorti de sa sacoche.

- Je la garde sur moi depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'en débarrasse.

Elle avait mal en pensant qu'elle était sur le point de se séparer du seul objet qu'Ultear avait laissé derrière elle. La cape en elle-même ne représentait pas grand chose puisque l'héritage laissé par sa propriétaire était bien plus tangible qu'un bout de tissu. Cependant, la décision difficile de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre, bien que symbolique, était d'une importance capitale : en faisant cela, Meredy acceptait de ne plus s'accrocher au souvenir de sa vie passée avec elle. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier – de toute façon, il en aurait fallu bien plus pour qu'Ultear soit effacée de sa mémoire. Elle voulait simplement une rupture nette, celle qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de vivre à la mort de sa mère adoptive.

- En guise de remerciements, expliqua Meredy. Même si vous faites partie du Conseil, votre conscience vous a empêché d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres quand vous saviez que ces ordres-là allaient à l'encontre de ce qui est juste. Ainsi, vous garderez en mémoire que désobéir, ça a parfois du bon ! conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Doranbolt prit la cape sans rien dire. Il jeta un œil à Wendy, qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre la situation. Très vite, la jeune fille se retrouva absorbée dans une discussion avec Meredy, qui lui racontait sa dernière mission.

Il se dit alors que plus jamais il ne sacrifierait ses idéaux pour obéir aveuglément aux ordres.

X

Quelque part, loin, très loin de l'endroit où se trouvait tout ce beau monde, souriait une petite fille. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait, elle rejoint sa mère qui l'attendait et qui la prit par la main. Les deux pouvaient enfin s'en aller, l'esprit apaisé.

* * *

**Voilà !**

Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'inviter Doranbolt à la table de Wendy (il faudrait que je contrôle mieux les personnages de mes fanfics) et j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de laisser Meredy lui donner la cape. Puis j'ai imaginé qu'elle s'accrochait à sa cape comme elle l'avait dans le premier chapitre, de manière désespérée, et j'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place : si je perds quelqu'un de très cher et que j'ai en ma possession un objet qui lui appartenait, je crois que le voir tous les jours me rendrait très triste, jusqu'à un certain point. En fait, j'aurais réagi à l'inverse de Meredy : je l'aurais caché en refusant de m'en séparer, jusqu'à oublier cet objet, et un jour, je serais tombée dessus et sa vue ne m'aurait plus rendue triste, mais nostalgique. Peut-être qu'en ce sens, j'aurais dû faire en sorte que Meredy garde la cape.

Cependant, la violence de la mort d'Ultear et la manière dont j'imaginais Meredy s'isoler et pleurer en serrant ce bout de tissu m'a poussée à continuer l'histoire de cette manière. Dans mon histoire, elle a mis plusieurs mois à s'en remettre et pour atteindre la phase d'acceptation, un acte symbolique comme celui-là était nécessaire. Enfin je me suis peut-être totalement plantée, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez !

EDIT : WOW y'a eu un gros bug, l'histoire qui s'affichait deux fois -.- réparé.


End file.
